


unalienable right

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Minifics [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Trans Character, Transphobia, mentioned but not actively shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Could you do one about Zenos finding out that the Wol is trans?





	unalienable right

**Author's Note:**

> do i start 8 other fics the same way? yes  
will i stop? no
> 
> zenos may be a garbageboy stinkman but he has three (3) morals

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Zenos yae Galvus has a very strange and no less confusing set of morals. For someone who would slaughter civilians in the street for sport, he is unerringly respectful of things like pronouns, the right to carry weaponry, and the unbending will of his beast. He knows them well enough to grab them allowances beyond that which he would give the common people. There are unfortunate few who he cares for even _half_ as deeply.

Which is why, after months of chasing them and crossing blades at every opportunity, he is surprised to find that they are not quite as they seem. “This is not of your own choice, I take it?”

“‘Tis not a choice of mine companions, nor my own, no,” they agree when he asks. “Ishgard is a forbidding place for folk like me. There is no safety from an entire city.”

Zenos notes the details he had misattributed prior. The shape of their chest having been thought to be some sort of strange Eorzea armor trend. Their inconsistent pitch when speaking to different people. How they walk. Their mannerisms.

How their smile becomes strained every time someone addresses them in the way they hate.

“Are you not deserving of the same euphoria they experience, my beast? It is not all too uncommon to be of the wrong body within Garlemald. Of course, savages need be taught better than to shun—“

“It’s alright,” they tell him hurriedly. “You want to kill me and yet respect my wishes. They want me live and yet only for the facade. You are a good man, for what it is worth.” They very purposefully omit his multitude of crimes from the compliment.

Zenos rolls his neck, shifts his stance, and challenges, “Good enough to best you, yes?”

The Warrior of Light adjusts their grip. “We shall see.”

And they cross blades once again. The Warrior’s smile is not so fake, when turned on him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
